Talented Love
by Angel's Doll
Summary: Leaf, Dawn, May, and Evangeline are the new transfer students. Gray, Paul, Drew, and Sol are the popular boys. You mix in fun, romance, parties, ex's, and jealous people. Then you have a exciting school life with a not so exciting twist. IS/CS/ORS/OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Well, a new story... Not much else to say. I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

[Third Person's POV]

An academy for the talented... Some people might think is type of academy should not exist as students from this academy have better chances in life, and that talent isn't something you work hard for but something you are born with. Well, let's see into the lives of some very special students.

* * *

[Leaf's POV]

I woke up before the alarm rang as usual. I climbed down the latter of my bunk bed. I was careful, not to wake up my friend, May who I shared a bunk bed with. Across our bunk bed was another with my other friends, Dawn who sleeps on the bottom and Evangeline who sleeps on the top. I walked into the bathroom to get ready. We known each other since childhood as our moms were also childhood friends. We were born, special unlike most children. As a result, we moved into this dorm, yesterday. We start school, today in the middle of the school year. This academy is for the more fortunate in life, those who don't need to study, train, work hard, or practice anything but are able to perfectly do things that are hard in other's eyes. Genius or prodigies, whatever you call us, we are the winners in life while others are the losers. My friends, and I have been isolated because of this. Life is lonely, and boring when you are perfect. I got out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"Leaf?"

A small voice broke my train of thoughts. I turned around to face the other bunk bed, "Morning, Eve."

Evangeline rubbed her eyes, "Are you ok? You were pacing around with this weird face."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine."

Evangeline walked to the bathroom, "If you said so."

I smiled. On second thought, if you have crazy awesome friends who are just as perfect, life isn't so bad. I began to put the uniform on. It was a white blouse with a fringe on the front chest area with a gem in it. It can be a long sleeves or short puffy sleeves. The gem can be any colour you want as well. It also has a pleated skirt of any colour you want, and they are knee-length. You can't change the length, it's against school dress code. You can chose your socks. The shoes are Mary-janes with you're chose of how much heel. I have green for the gem, and skirt. My shoes have barely any heel, and my blouse sleeves are long.

Evangeline got out of the washroom. Then the alarm rang, Dawn woke up but May was still asleep. Dawn ran to the bathroom to fix her bed head.

Evangeline's uniform is short, and puffy sleeved. Her choice of colour is black for her gem, and skirt. Her shoes have a few inches of heel, maybe around 3-4 inches?

Dawn came out of the bathroom with her uniform already on. Hers is short, and puffy sleeved. Her choice of colour is navy blue. Her shoes have around 5-6 inches of heel.

"Morning, Dawn." Evangeline, and I both said.

Dawn yawned, "Morning. May's not up, yet?"

I sighed, "Nope."

Evangeline walked over to May, "May, you gained weight, haven't you."

May shot up, "What the heck? How'd you know?"

"Morning, May." Evangeline said.

"Don't do that!" May shouted with a blush on her face.

"May, you're going to be late..." I said.

May toke a good look at us with our uniforms on, "Oh shoot!"

"Hurry up or no breakfast." Evangeline said as May stumbled into the bathroom.

"Noooo!"

Typical May at her fineness.

May's uniform is long sleeved. Her colour is red, and she has no heel.

After May almost destoryed the bathroom in a hurry, we rushed to the cafeteria for breakfast. I got some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with apple juice as the drink. May got 10 chocolate chip pancakes, 5 normal pancakes, a pile of bacon, a bowl of cereal with milk, and some orange juice. Dawn got some scrambled egg whites, a fruit salad, and some water. Evangeline just had some fruit salad, and water as she isn't very hungry in the mornings.

Evangeline picked at her fruit salad, "This school is unique."

I looked around. The students were very unusual. The cafeteria, which is supposed to be very loud, was silence. Students were either eating, quietly or was doing homework. Then all of a sudden, a boy with shining blonde hair, and strange purple eyes, who apparently got into an arugment, stood up from his table of 3 other people who were probably his friends. He decided it was a good idea to throw an apple at his friend which hit Evangeline in the face. Evangeline fell over. Then May stood up suddenly, and knocked the table over. Dawn got up, so she wouldn't be crushed under the table, and at the same time, she bumped into the guy who was sitting in the table behind us. The guy's face was in his pancake which wasn't so bad if they weren't drowning in syrup. The guy was so angry, he threw his pancake at Dawn who dodged, and the pancakes hit one of the blonde guy's friends who are hitting on some girls. The friend had brown hair, and I dare say for a playboy, not bad looking. The brunette was dripping in syrup, and was not happy about it. He threw a smoothies at the guy but missed, and it got on me. I was totally not ok with that, and I threw May's orange juice at him. Don't worry, they were using plastic cups, today because someone forgot to wash the glass ones.

"It's a war out there." May said. She had pots on as armour.

Finally, a teacher came, and stopped everything. I ran back to the dorm to change into a clean uniform.

* * *

[Gray's POV]

We were being lectured about throwing food at others by the teachers. I was the only one covered in syrup, and orange juice. The only one covered in food as a matter of fact. They let me change before they lectured us.

"Tough luck, Gray." My green haired friend named Drew chuckled as we left the staff room.

"Shut it, Andrew." I growled.

Drew looked mad at my use of his real name.

"You guys are so childish." Sol said.

"Said the person who started a food fight!" Drew, and I yelled at our blonde friend.

"Hey! You shouldn't have insulted my eyes!"

"All we said was that your eyes looked like the grapes in the fruit salad you were eating." We yelled back.

"That's an insult!"

"Shut up..." The last member of our group of friends, Paul said. He slammed the classroom door open.

People almost jumped in surprise. Then in a split second, girls were everywhere!

"OMG, Paul! What happened? Why are you, so mad?"

"Gray, are you ok? Did you hurt your face?"

"Sol, why were you, so mad in the cafeteria?"

"Drew, I love you!" That was random...

The girls were making a fuss...again...

However the minute the teacher stepped in, the girls practically teleported back to their seats. They learned from experience to not make a fuss in the presence of a teacher.

The teacher sighed as we sat down, "We have four transfer students."

Whispers were echoed through out the room.

"Four? At the same time?"

"Want to bet? Boy or girl."

"Sure, all girls. $25"

"What? Get out of town. No way, they are all girls."

"... They are all girls."

"What?!"

"Cough up the ca..."

They looked up the see the teacher.

"No betting in class! Detention for both of you!" The teacher yelled.

I snickered. All girls, huh. Looks like I have more girls to mess with now.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Looks like they're here." Drew whispered to me.

"Come in." The teacher said.

Four girls came in, and boys instantly were wooing, and whistling.

"Hi! I'm Dawn Berliz. Nice to meet you!" A girl with cobalt blue hair, and matching eyes said, happily.

A cheerleader type... Oh wow, Paul is scowling like crazy. Must not like the sunshine the girl is oozing out.

"Hello, I'm May Maple. Nice to meet you as well." A brunette said. Her sapphire blue eyes shone in the sunlight like real jewels.

Quite cute... Ugh, better not. Drew is glaring at me. He has his eye on her, I just know it.

"Hello, My name is Evangeline Whitewood. I hope we get along." The girl had silver hair... No, platinum blonde hair with a silver tint. Her eyes were a bright azure blue. Is she albino? No, albinos don't have such vivid eyes. (I'm sorry if this offends anyone)

She's not my type. A pretty, polite lady type. But I see a certain Sol is interested. Weird, she isn't his type either. Wait, now that I think about it, May isn't Drew's type either... They either changed their type of girl or they are just plain players. If they heard me, they would be laughing their heart out.

"And I'm Leaf Green. Pleased to meet you." This girl is a brunette but her eyes were leaf green. Just like her name. Not to mention, she's hot. Wait, have I meet her before?

She looked over at me. I winked at her. She frowned, then all of a sudden, gasped.

"You're the guy that threw the smoothie at me!" She yelled while pointing at me.

Then it clicked in my head, "Ah, you're the girl that threw orange juice on my perfect hair!"

Then the girls and my friends bursted out laughing. What? My hair takes time, effort, and a heck of a lot of gel to do. I wasn't able to redo my hair, and now it's flat. Then again, at least 5% more girls tried to talk to me, today. Maybe this look is popular?

"Gray Oak, and Miss Leaf Green, please stay after school." A very annoyed teacher said.

Leaf's jaw hit the ground.

"Tough luck to have detention on the first day, Leaf." May patted Leaf's shoulder while saying that.

Leaf's eye twitched, "Rather have that, then detention alone on my first day with a playboy jock."

I feel so hurt...not. Well, Leaf Green, I wonder how long you can last with me?

* * *

Chapter One done.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another chapter. By the way for those of you that write fanfictions, does anyone else feel nervous any time there is a new review? I know I do. I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Leaf's POV] (Math Class)

The teacher was blabbing on, and on about some formula while Dawn was scribbling on a piece of paper. Dawn take notes in Math Class? She would be more likely to wear something from last season, and let's face it, Dawn with last season is not something you mix together. As I expected, she crumpled the piece of paper into a ball, and threw it at me.

[You got detention with a hottie. Totally jealous. ;) - Dawn]

My eye twitched as I wrote a reply in green ink. We use different colours on our notes. Dawn is pink, May is red, Evangeline is blue, and mine is green as you already know.

[Yeah. A "hottie" that probably has some sort of STD. Totally sick in a bad way. - Leaf]

I neatly folded it into a small square, and threw it back. Dawn unfolded it. She giggled as soon as she finished reading.

"Miss Berliz, can you answer this question?" The teacher pointed to a question on the board.

"Ummmmm... 5?"

The teacher shook her head, "Just...sit back down."

"Hai!" Dawn sat back down.

The teacher went back to blabbing.

I sighed. Isn't there something interesting to do? I looked around. Hm, May is having a meltdown from math, and Evangeline looks just as bored as me. She's even doing her habit of tapping her fingernail onto the desk when she's super bored. This is going to be a long lesson.

* * *

[Dawn's POV] (Lunch)

"Finally, food!" May yelled.

"Same old May." Leaf said while smiling.

Evangeline was talking to a boy who was blushing as red as a tomato.

My eye twitched, "Same old Eve, too. She might have that boy for lunch."

"The looks of a lady, and the personality of a sucubus." Leaf agreed.

"Yeah but she isn't mean. A bit spoiled but not bad at all." May said.

"Sorry for being spoiled, and flirty. Besides I was just asking where my next class is."

We turned around. Evangeline was staring us down. She wasn't glaring but it's uncomfortable all the same.

"There's no problem with that, Eva." Leaf said.

"Pick Eve or Eva. They sound the same, so just use one." Evangeline sighed, "Not to mention, this line is huge."

Eve is right. The lunch line was longer than the line for brand name good on sale. We waited in the line because we are not going to be the mean transfer students. May got one of everything, Leaf got a Greek salad with an apple and green tea, Evangeline got some fried rice with fruit salad and a can of grape soda, I prefer to eat light, so I got a mixed spring greens salad with a side of mixed berries and a bottle of water.

"Let's sit over there." Evangeline pointed to a empty table.

"Sure." Leaf, May, and I said in unison.

We sat down, and chatted away. However, I had a strange feeling we were being watched.

"Does anyone else feel like we are being watched?" I asked. A shiver went down my spine.

"If it's another stalker, I'll bring the pepper spray." May said.

"Please, you brought it, last time." Leaf said.

"I'll bring the bodyguards." Evangeline said.

Leaf frowned, "Please no, last time, they wouldn't let a germ near us."

"That's the point."

Evangeline is a very rich girl. By that I mean her dad is one of the wealthiest people in the world. Hence the bodyguards.

We heard a clearing of the throat behind us. We looked back, well, almost all of us. Evangeline was filing her nails. It's one of her many nail habits.

"That is OUR table, ladies." A walking hedgehog said (A.K.A Gary).

A walking bush (A.K.A Drew), next, "Right, we alway sit there."

Evangeline sighed, "Well, a change of scenery might make your hair choices," She giggled, "Well, better. You look like you went into nature, and came out looking like it."

There is the shrewd Evangeline when she is bored, mad, grumpy, or she feels like it. You're probably wondering why we still hang with her. Well, she knows what to say, and when to say it. Most of the time, anyways.

Drew, and Gary felt very insulted. The other boys were watching in amusement.

"Well, Angel. We just happen to be the most popular boys in school, not to mention, rich." The hedgehog said.

He probably got the nickname from her looks rather her name. I hear a nail file cracking.

"Well, I shall say that I don't care." Evangeline said, way calmer than she's supposed to be.

The girls, and I slowly backed away from the fight.

"Well, you should. We control the school." The Bush said.

"You know what, Grass-boy. I'm a very influential in more ways than one." Evangeline smirked.

We were watching in amusement, and fright. Evangeline is not as nice sounding as her name, if you make her, mad.

Evangeline's phone rang. One glance, and her face went from smirks to a look of horror. She ran to our room without another word or sharp remark.

"I guess we're skipping the rather of class?" I asked.

"Depend on what's up." Leaf replied.

We ran after her.

* * *

[Leaf's POV] (The Girls' Room)

Great, Eve locked us out. Just when we all forgot to bring our keys besides Eve. All of a sudden, we heard yelling, and smashing.

"I hope that's not my new perfume." Dawn sighed.

A smell drifted through the air.

"Keep hoping... Oh my gosh, what perfume is that?" May asked, pinching her nose.

I wouldn't blame her. The smell was like rotten flowers with glitter, and pink... Don't ask.

Dawn covered her nose, "That's not mine."

We heard a muffled "That stupid stepsister!", and a loud bam of someone hitting the wall. We looked at each other.

"We're not getting back to class, anytime soon." Dawn said.

May, and I nodded.

May knocked, "Eve, are you ok?"

A pause later. The door opened with a creak.

"Oh, just fine. If that stepsister didn't try to use my credit cards, every time my backs turned. She even brought this horrible perfume." Evangeline said. Her words were laced with sarcasm.

"You're like Cinderella but your dad loves you to death." Dawn pointed out.

"And what of it?" Evangeline raised a eyebrow.

I sighed, "You're his favourite child. Surely, you can tell him, right?"

"His next available appointment time is in 5 years." Evangeline said, sadly.

"You need to make appointments to meet your own dad." Dawn said.

"You don't?"

Evangeline sighed, "This isn't the first time something like this happened. New "mothers'" come, and go."

"Your dad isn't getting a good vibe from me, if you know what I mean." May said.

"I understand..." Evangeline said.

I gasped, "Those are the last words I thought you would say."

"I may be a spoiled brat with daddy issues but I can at least know when to be understanding."

"The prideful Evangeline Whitewood just insulted herself. The world is going to end." Dawn said in her drama voice.

"I'm not as bad as the Prideful Drama Queen Dawn." Evangeline smirked.

"Why, thank yo... Hey! That's an insult to all the Dawns' out there." Dawn yelled.

"Is that so?" Evangeline chuckled with amusement.

May, and I bursted out laughing.

We laughed the day away. Evangeline loosened up, and looked like a normal person for once. I hope the rest of the year could be filled with joy, and laughter. I bet it will because I have my best friends with me.

* * *

That sounded like the end of the story but worry not. I was just trying to be deep, and failing at it. Well, until next time. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

[Evangeline's POV]

After a good night sleep, I was in the bathroom. I splashed cold, crisp water on my tried face. The girls, and I stayed up late, talking and laughing. Now, I need a iced coffee with extra caffeine but it's probably going to make me, a over active kid. I squeezed some toothpaste without looking, and that was a mistake. The moment it touched my mouth, I spited it out. I looked at the tube.

"Bamboo Salt Toothpaste? Who uses this?" I yelled at no one.

"April Fools!" I heard a voice yell.

"Dawn, it's not April!" May yelled back.

I yelled to them, "It's not even spring for the matter."

I walked out of the bathroom to see a disaster zone. Loose feathers were everywhere, pieces of torn cloth that looked like they were pillow cases littered the floor, and May was covered in feather but the feathers didn't fall off her. Almost like they were glued to her... The smell of maple syrup was in the air... I see... May is most likely angry. Poor Dawn, I would help her but the taste of Bamboo Salt is still lingering in my mouth.

"Dawn, don't make May, mad." I looked around, "Where's Leaf?"

May picked at the feathers, "Detention, remember."

"On her weekend? Harsh." I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth with mint toothpaste.

"Eve, your phone is ranging non-stop." May yelled.

"Ignore it. That ringtone is for my stepsisters', and stepmothers'." I yelled back.

"You use the same ringtone for all of your stepsisters', and stepmothers'? Kinda bland if you know what I mean." Dawn said.

"... Dawn..." I said, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't we have a math test on Monday?"

"...Oh shoot, I didn't study!" Dawn yelled.

"Neither did I." I said, slowly, "However, we have two more days."

Dawn was already out the door.

"And that, my dear May, is how you get rid of Dawn for a while."

"But Eve, shouldn't we be studying, too? The only one good at math is Leaf."

I walked out the door, "I'm hitting the books for a while."

May just stared at nothing, "That's hitting two very big birds with one stone."

* * *

[Leaf's POV] (The Classroom)

"I'm stuck here with a ego manic."

"Hey, I don't like it as much as you do." The hedgehog said.

Oops, did I say that out loud? I probably did. Why do I need to write an essay about not to yell in class? Because I yelled in class. I get it. I should be studying for the math test but no, I'm stuck with a hedgehog. Wait, what was his name again? Gray? Gay? No way, someone would name their kid, Gay. I glanced at the hedgehog. He wasn't writing a thing, well, he probably doesn't know how to writing.

"What's with the staring, beautiful? Have you fallen for me, already?"

I knew I shouldn't have looked too long. Me, and my habit of staring when I'm thinking. Well, more like being in a daze.

"I would rather fall in a bottomless pit." I groaned in reply.

"I'm hurt." He said with a grin.

"This is going to be the longest 2 hours of my life..."

"You said that out loud."

...Help...

* * *

[May's POV]

I was walking around when my phone rang. The ringtone was Leaf's, and I think I can guess why she's texting me.

[This guy is a...a...a hedgehog. -Leaf.]

Really, Leaf. That's the best you can come up with?

[Breathe in, breathe out. Relax, it might be good for you to learn how to communicate with boys. -May]

[Good for me... GOOD FOR ME. It can not be good for me. -Leaf.]

Leaf has had a traumatizing experience with boys, so she is quite careful around them. Once she backhand-slapped a molester on a bus, then she beat him up. She's not just a bookworm but a strong, and very scary bookworm.

[Leaf, remember to breathe. -May]

[Teacher, talk to you soon. -Leaf]

I turned my phone off. Maybe I should go to the library? Nah, reading makes my mind melt into mush. All I need is Leaf to tutor me but I feel like I shouldn't rely on my friends so much... But studying really makes my brain melt. What to do? Hm, is that a walking tree?

* * *

[Dawn's POV]

I was walking to the library. Hm, didn't I pass that water fountain, 5 times already? Don't tell me... I walked around more but just ended up in the same place. I'm lost... No need to worry, Dawn. You'll eventually find the library...eventually. I saw a boy with pretty lavender hair. I only know he's a boy because of his body, and clothes. Otherwise, I would have mistaken him for a girl because of his hair. He was tall, and his body looked fit, and strong.

"Excuse me." I walked up to him.

He glared at me, "What to you want?"

My eye twitched, "For you to get some manners."

He was glaring at me even harder if that was possible. I glared back but then his glare turned into a smirk.

"Are you trying to scary an ant?" He said, arrogantly. He turned around, and left before I could reply.

"That jerk." I walked away, steaming with anger.

I walked around a bit before stopping, "I'm still lost!"

* * *

[Evangeline's POV] (Library)

I looked around. Where's Dawn?

"Do you want some help?"

I turned around. The same guy who started the food fight was right in front of me. He had shiny blonde hair that reminded me of gold, and his unique eyes sparkled in the sun.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

He smiled, "You're looking around like you're looking for something."

"Just a lost kid." I replied.

* * *

(Back With Dawn)

Dawn's eye twitched, "Someone is talking about me. I can feel it."

Dawn was sitting on a dinosaur slide in a playground, "...How did I end up here?"

* * *

(And Now Back With Evangeline)

"Want some help looking for the kid?" The boy asked. He sound a bit confused but honestly, I would be, too if I heard that. The only time visters are allowed are during school events, and the next one was a month away. However I was talking about Dawn who is a student.

I shook my head, "She'll find her way." Eventually, I added in my head.

"I see." He said.

We stood there with an awkward silence.

"I guess you could help me look for a book?" I said to break the silence.

"Sure, I'm Sol. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Evangeline. Likewise." I replied.

"What book are you looking for?" He asked with a cute smile.

"A nice novel, I guess." I smiled back.

"There are some good ones on that self." He showed me.

When my back was turned his sweet smile turned into a playful smirk. If only I realized back then, that he was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

* * *

Be careful, Evangeline. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Dawn's POV]

I finally got to the library in one piece. There, I saw Evangeline with a boy who is quite cute, I have to admit. Why are they at the novel section? We're supposed to be studying math.

"Eve!" I called.

She flipped around, "Ah, Dawn! There you are!"

"Now is not the time for flirting!" I said, "We have to be studying. S-T-U-D-Y-I-N-G."

"Ah! I forgot." She said.

I looked at the boy. He looked back, cluelessly. I had a strange feeling about him but I ignored it. I pulled him away from Evangeline, "Just to let you know, Eve is only a pretty face, and rich. Her grades are average to below average, and she couldn't kick a soccer ball to save her life. Not to mention, her dad is one of the richest people in the world, so she probably has a father complex."

"Dawn..."

I twitched. I think I went overboard, "Yeah?"

"Sure, my dad is rich but he isn't one of the richest people alive, and I could kick a soccer ball if I tried! Don't exaggerate things! I also do not have a father complex." She said to me.

"Yeah, if you tried." She doesn't get F's in gym class for nothing.

She quickly turned her head to the side, "Humph."

Her long hair whacked me, right in the face, " Oi, watch the hair."

"Long hair is so annoying." She said as she tied it up in a ponytail.

"Then cut it. It's only long because you're too lazy to cut it." I muttered.

"True... You know what I'll cut it tomorrow." She declared.

"That's what you said last year. Did you do it? No."

"... I'll swear by my hair, I'll cut it." Evangeline grumbled.

"Right." I said with a doubtful tone, "But now we need to study!"

"But... I don't want to." Evangeline looked away.

"Eve..." I said, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"What did you get for the last math test out of 100?"

"... 29..."

"Can you still say you don't want to study?"

"... No but Dawn, what did you get?" Evangeline asked back.

I shifted my eyes, "... 25..."

"Can you be such a nag with grades like that?"

"4 point difference, big deal." I replied with anger laced in my voice. Sure, I'm bad but who isn't in math... Leaf isn't.

A girl walked towards the boy Evangeline was talking to. She had bright red lipstick for that mature look. She also had blue eyeshadow for that pop of colour but to be totally honest, the makeup looks horrible on her tanned orange skin. Her hair was bleached blonde, and she was wearing a tight, orange tank top, which was even more artificial orange than her skin if that was possible, with a black, tight mini skirt. Everything about her screamed that she slept with every boy on campus. Her clothes look a few sizes on the small side. Most likely to show off her body which is very much up to dream standard for boys.

Evangeline eyed her carefully.

"Sol, we must hang out some time." Something tells me, hanging out is more than hanging out.

He stared at her for around 5 minutes. "... Didn't we break up? Don't tell me, you want to be "friends" again?"

"The guy I was dating is so bad at doing it." She said as she traced her finger on his cheek.

Evangeline got up, "Well, Sol. It was fun. Bye." She said at a fast rate. She grabbed me and dashed.

"Um... Well... Bye?" He said, totally confused.

After the marathon, we stopped outside the girls' dorm.

"What was that? You never leave a catch uncaught." I asked, panting between each word.

"Ex-girlfriend with that look plus hanging out with the ex-boyfriend, just spells trouble. Better out of there than sorry." She replied.

"It's better safe than sorry but I see your point." Evangeline isn't the master of the art of playing around for nothing.

Then out of nowhere, she burst out, laughing like crazy, "Although, he looked like he totally forgot her name."

Evangeline is so strange... But that's true he did look a bit spacey like he was trying to remember something.

Evangeline yawned, "I'm tired." She skipped into the dorm.

"What else is new?" I followed after her. Wait, weren't we going to do something?

"Hey!" Leaf greeted us as we walked through the door.

"Hi." I replied as Evangeline collapsed on her bed.

"Eve sure looks tired." Leaf pointed out. Leave Leaf to point out the obvious.

"When is she not?" I asked.

"True, true. You guys must have studied to death for the math test for her to collapse." Leaf said.

"..." I stared at her, blankly.

"You did study...right?" She asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT!" I yelled.

* * *

Shorter but you can't have everything. Until next time. Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own pokemon

* * *

(At School)(Math Time)

[Leaf's POV]

I was the first to finish as per usual. As I walked to the front to hand it in, I glanced at my friends' papers. May has 30 mistakes in the 30 questions she had answered, Dawn's super curly handwriting is unreadable and the less we talk about Eve's papers, the better. I paused for a second to sigh and then playboy hedgehog handed his in first! I'm pissed! I'm always the first to hand a test in! What is this madness!? How did a freaking hedgehog finish it faster than me!? By the time I've stopped ranting in my head, I was 5th to hand it in... I am pissed...

* * *

(Lunch)

I stabbed my poor salad with my fork, several times... Thinking it was hedgehog's face.

Evangeline sighed while dropping her spoon in her cold seafood soup, "I want to fire the math teacher..."

"Eve, it's your fault for not studying." Dawn said.

"Like you did." Evangeline glared.

"Woah, don't bite me." Dawn joked.

May looked at Evangeline's soup, "Lobster, crab, sea scallops, and what else?"

"Blue lobster to be exact..."

I nearly flipped, "A blue lobster! The chances of finding a blue lobster is 1 in 2 million!"

May, and Dawn's eyes widened.

"It taste the same to me." Evangeline said.

When Dawn snapped out of her trance, "Let me guess. One of your dad's new hobbies."

Evangeline nodded, "Next he wants to find a bright red one, a yellow one, a split coloured one or maybe even an albino one."

"Bright red is 1 out of 10 million, yellow is 1 out of 30 million, a split coloured is 1 in 50 million chance, albino is 1 in 100 million chance." I muttered out.

"Wow, you know a lot about them, Leaf." Evangeline said.

"I think Leaf is losing it." May said.

"May... Darling, she lost it a long time ago." Dawn replied, sounding like she was in a movie.

Evangeline sighed as she ate the last piece of seafood from her soup and drank the broth, "Leaf, you're being crabby on us."

"Not funny!" I replied.

"How did we get to talking about lobsters again? I think I missed something." Dawn asked.

"Just the usual, don't all groups of friends talk about random stuff that they have no idea how they got to it?" Evangeline muttered.

"True..." Dawn said.

The loud sound of the bell which signalled the end of lunch. Chatter and clatter was heard and faded as people started to exit.

"May, you and I have cooking class next." Evangeline said.

May paled, "Lucky me..."

"Dawn, we have drama." I said.

"Woohoo, my favourite! May, good luck." Dawn said as she skipped out of the room.

"Make sure to prepare stomach medicine and have a doctor nearby." I called out.

"... I will." May sighed.

* * *

(Cooking Class) [May's POV]

I put on an apron and quietly glanced at Evangeline. She always has this air of elegant and refinement. It's actually quite suffocating at times. Even more so during cooking, she looks like she knows what she's doing but in reality, she doesn't.

"May, can you cut the chicken for me?" Evangeline begged.

I sighed, "All right."

Evangeline started cutting the vegetables into huge, uneven chunks. It was painful to watch as her hand slipped and almost cut her finger off for the 10th time. We're making chicken soup with no noodles because someone has celic disease and the teacher just decided to make it, plain chicken soup.

"Oww..." Evangeline finally cut her finger. It was only a small 1cm cut. I swear she is too lucky with this if she wasn't luck, she would have cut her ten fingers off already.

"Here." I passed her a band-aid. I keep band-aid and stomach medicine at all times when I'm cooking with anyone. Evangeline is the worst but Dawn and Leaf aren't exactly good at it. I'm the one who usually cooks.

Evangeline went back to chopping veggies into unidentifiable shapes.

I turned on the stove while keeping a close eye on Evangeline. I sighed cooking is supposed to be fun and at times, relaxing... Not stressful babysitting... I want to go cry in a corner but I have to watch Evangeline or she might just kill someone... Then again, what else is new... I bet Dawn and Leaf are having a much better time... I'm jealous.

"May~" Evangeline called.

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned as I dragged myself over to her.

* * *

(Drama Class(Same time)) [Dawn's POV]

We're doing short pair skits. Leaf and I are pairs, of course. We could chose from 10 different scripts that we have to memorize in 2 weeks. We picked a skit about a mermaid called Azure who meets a human girl named Diana. They talk about their lives and differences with each other. Then there is a scene change, the human girl has to move because of her father's job change. They promised to meet again and that they are alway friends. It sounds long but it's like 10-15 minutes. You think that's long? Please, you couldn't chose between pumps or high heels in that time and DO NOT say they are the same.

We rock-paper-scissors. I ended up as Azure and Leaf as Diana. We looking over the lines and rehearsed a few times with scripts. Next, we talked about costumes.

"I have a blue and silver dress that flows like a mermaid tail." I said.

Leaf pondered, "I could wear my simply green dress with a brown leather jacket."

"That sounds good to me." I replied.

"And Dawn, no high heels on stage." Leaf said.

Dawn scowled, "I'm wearing pumps..." There is no dress code about shoes beside them being black, so there...

"You're looking like Paul, right now." Leaf giggled.

"Ah, looking like this will give me wrinkles." I massaged my face, "Wait, who's Paul?"

"Oh, he's that alway scowling boy. The one with lavender hair. You can't miss him."

Leave it to Leaf to memorize our classmates, already. Wait, lavender hair...alway scowling...That seems familiar, "Ah, that jerk in the hallway!" I shot up.

People turned and stared at me.

"...Ahaha..." I sat down, beet red.

"What was that?" Leaf asked.

I sighed, "Well, remember Eve and I went to the library, yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got lost on my way and I kinda bumped into him..."

"...Yeah."

"And he is a jerk, period."

"Oh, did he bite you?" Leaf giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "No, he's just a jerk."

Leaf gave me, the look. You know that look, it's the look friends give you when they think you like someone. Leaf smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Let's focus on our project."

"Fine." I muttered, know that Evangeline and May are going to hear about this, soon. I should have never told her.

* * *

Ok, end of chapter 5. Until next time.


End file.
